Fêter Noël ce n'était pas si mal
by Mikasa-peg-the-world
Summary: Rivaille pensait qu'il ne fêterait jamais Noël. Il ne fêtait jamais rien. Alors il ne s'attendait pas à changer d'avis si vite. - RivaMika. OS.


_Yoooo mina, voilà un petit OS à l'occasion du réveillon/ de l'anniversaire de Rivaille !_

 _Le rated K+ est loin d'être usurpé vous êtes prévenus. C'est du RivaMika tout mignon, très « esprit de noël », même si la rudesse du monde cruel de SNK est sous-entendue en arrière plan (parce que c'est SNK quand même, bordel)._

 _Au niveau temporalité, ça se passe juste après la reconquête de Shiganshina et les découvertes de la cave (léger spoil pour ceux qui ne regardent que l'anime !)_

 _Pour ceux qui ont lu ma longue fanfiction « Une gamine lugubre et un nabot anormal », cet OS se passe un peu plus six mois après les évènements du dernier chapitre. Même si j'ai imaginé cet OS dans la continuité de ma fic précédente, pas de panique si vous ne l'avez pas lue ! Cette histoire peut également être considérée comme un OS indépendant._

 _Je vous laisse, bonne lecture !_

* * *

Ce furent les coups toqués à sa porte qui tirèrent brusquement Rivaille de sa somnolence. Il s'était laissé allé contre son bureau, sa joue directement écrasée contre les formulaires – les putains de formulaires de reconquête de l'île Paradis - qu'il n'avait toujours pas fini de remplir. Il se redressa tout en massant sa nuque endolorie et jura entre ses dents serrées. Il s'était fait surprendre trop facilement alors qu'il avait conscience que le devoir n'attendait pas et qu'une parcelle de son esprit - aussi infime soit-elle - se devait d'être toujours en alerte.

Les coups reprirent de plus belle, toujours aussi inébranlables et assurés. Si cela avait été une urgence le messager se serait déjà permis de pénétrer à grande pompe dans son office. Il devait s'agir d'une visite non officielle. Cette façon de toquer lui rappelait l'aplomb de quatre yeux mais il se souvint qu'elle était partie faire la tournée des bars avec son escouade et une poignée de vétérans toujours debout. Elle avait d'ailleurs lourdement insisté pour qu'il les accompagne mais il avait décliné l'invitation plus ou moins poliment, simplement parce qu'il ne souhaitait pas s'occuper d'une Hanji bourrée (il laissait cette tâche au brave Moblit), et surtout car il désirait rester seul. Ce soir encore plus que les autres.

La cadence des coups s'était accélérée, leur tempo survolté laissait désormais transparaitre un mélange d'agacement et d'inquiétude. Hanji exceptée, il n'y avait qu'une seule personne encore en vie assez inconsciente pour défoncer sa putain de porte sans se soucier des conséquences. C'était elle. Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle foutait là, bordel ?

\- « Entre. »

La porte pivota sur ses gonds sans un grincement pour laisser place à une silhouette qu'il devinait athlétique et élancée malgré l'épaisse couche de laine dont elle s'était affublée (elle avait toujours été frileuse et le temps de merde ne lui réussissait pas). Les yeux de Rivaille rencontrèrent sans plus tarder ses prunelles noires et intimidantes, celles qui lui avait promis la mort lors de leur première rencontre. Cela faisait à vrai dire longtemps qu'elle n'y songeait plus, mais elle n'hésitait néanmoins jamais à l'assassiner du regard lorsqu'il l'énervait.

Et il énervait Mikasa souvent.

Elle ne semblait en effet pas apprécier qu'il l'ait fait attendre si longtemps. Sans lui laisser le temps d'exprimer à haute voix de son mécontentement, Rivaille la devança :

\- « Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Tu ne devais pas passer la soirée avec tes amis ? »

Il lâcha cette dernière remarque d'un ton amer, bien plus sec qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

\- « J'ai changé d'avis. » – se contenta-t-elle de répondre en haussant les épaules. Elle devait être consciente de son épuisement car elle ne releva pas sa mauvaise humeur.

\- « Tch. Tu n'aurais pas dû. Ce n'est pas souvent qu'il y a une permission générale. Profites en pour t'amuser. »

Il baissa un peu le menton et détourna son regard en débitant presque mécaniquement cette dernière phrase, sûrement parce qu'il était incapable d'insister. Il savait que ses défenses se craquelait bien trop facilement face à Mikasa. Il sentait son regard pesait sur lui, le scruter avec sollicitude, disséquer avec une minutie affolante chaque parcelle de son âme, atteindre ce niveau intime de compréhension qu'il n'aurait jamais cru possible… Il ne pouvait jamais rien lui cacher. Ils étaient trop semblables pour cela. Ils possédaient les mêmes forces et les mêmes mécanismes de défense pour dissimuler leurs faiblesses. Un masque froid d'impassibilité au travers duquel Mikasa était capable de lire avec une justesse confondante. Foutue gamine.

Il voulut lui dire de s'en aller. Aucun mot ne sortit. Ce fut elle qui parla :

\- « C'est Noël ce soir. Et j'ai envie de le passer avec toi. Avec toi et personne d'autre. »

* * *

Rivaille ne daigna pas répondre immédiatement alors Mikasa s'avança un peu plus dans son office en laissant échapper un léger soupir. Cette pièce qui l'avait tant intimidée au début. Tout était comme Rivaille, un extérieur si propre, si carré et si rangé, qu'on se doutait que cela cachait quelque chose. Contrairement à la plupart des connaissances du Capitaine, Mikasa savait ce qu'il se tramait sous l'extérieur. Mais elle n'était après tout pas qu'une connaissance de Rivaille.

Cela faisait plus de six mois qu'ils étaient ensemble. Pas vraiment en couple parce que leur devoir de soldats ne permettait pas une vie stable, mais ils savaient qu'ils étaient là pour l'autre et ils aimaient la compagnie de chacun. Ils ne demandaient rien de plus.

\- « Eren et Armin ont sûrement envie de te voir. » - tenta Rivaille alors que Mikasa venait s'asseoir sur son bureau.

Une légère ombre passa sur le visage lisse de la jeune femme alors qu'elle se laissait choir nonchalamment sur le bois parfaitement poli. Depuis qu'elle avait appris qu'Eren et Armin n'avaient respectivement plus que huit et treize ans à vivre, Mikasa passait la plus grande partie du peu de temps libre dont elle disposait avec ses deux meilleurs amis. Une espèce de tentative un peu désespérée de profiter des moments ensembles, alors qu'il n'y avait rien à profiter vu que la guerre se préparait et qu'Eren était plus déterminé que jamais à en finir.

Ils n'avaient jamais été enfermé dans une cage, c'était leur monde qui était une prison sans issue. Elle, tout ce qu'elle demandait s'était un peu de temps avec eux. Juste un peu de temps. Ce que la cruauté de ce monde lui avait toujours refusé et lui refusait jusqu'au bout.

Si Rivaille ne lui avait pas appris à voir loin et s'il ne lui avait pas fait comprendre quels étaient les responsabilités qui allaient de pair avec leur force monstrueuse, Mikasa sentait qu'elle aurait pu s'effondrer. Mais Rivaille avait été là pour elle, tout comme elle avait là pour lui après la perte d'Erwin. Il ne s'agissait pas de remplacer – ce n'avait jamais été la question et ne serait jamais la question – juste de soutenir. Et se reconstruire alors que l'être pour lequel ils avaient dévoués leur vie s'en allait, ne laissant derrière lui qu'un souvenir. Les laissant derrière lui. Rivaille et elle se comprenait aussi pour cela. Ils partageaient tant de choses en commun qu'un simple regard suffisait à se comprendre, et vu leur nature taciturne cela se révélait être un véritable avantage. Tout semblait si simple avec Rivaille. Il était une épaule sur laquelle elle pouvait enfin se reposer tandis que Mikasa était une lumière qui lui donnait le courage d'avancer.

Enfin tout était simple sauf quand il décidait de jouer au trentenaire aigri neurasthénique. Elle grinça des dents à cette pensée, se souvenant ce qu'elle faisait ici.

\- « Ils pourront survivre sans moi un soir. » – elle s'étira sur l'amoncellement de papiers. – « Tout comme tu pourras survivre sans la compagnie de tes précieux formulaires. »

La vision de Mikasa à moitié allongée sur son bureau était quasiment irrésistible. Merde.

\- « Je ne fête pas Noël. Ce serait un miracle si tu parvenais à me faire changer d'avis.

\- Il y a quelque chose avec le réveillon en particulier ? – demanda précautionneusement la jeune femme, ne souhaitant pas raviver de mauvais souvenirs.

\- Hum non. – fit Rivaille après un instant de réflexion. – Je ne fête jamais rien. » – conclut-il de son air perpétuellement renfrogné.

Mikasa leva les yeux au ciel en se redressant, et lui donna une légère tape sur la tête du bout des phalanges.

\- « Eh bien il est temps de changer ça. Si tu n'es pas prêt dans dix minutes tu auras le privilège de tester mes progrès au corps à corps. On se retrouve en bas ! »

La jeune femme s'était relevée prestement, elle sauta du bureau avec souplesse et laissa le Capitaine planté sur ce semblant de menace. Elle claqua la porte derrière elle comme pour mieux appuyer ses paroles et parvint à faire autant de bruit que lorsqu'elle avait toqué comme une forcenée quelques minutes plus tôt.

Rivaille fixa la porte fermée un moment. Noël. Une coutume répétée année après année, l'un des rares vestiges d'un monde qu'ils avaient cru à jamais révolu. Mais l'ancien monde n'était pas mort, au contraire il avait continué de prospérer, de s'étendre au travers d'un espace trop vaste pour que l'esprit étriqué des habitants des Murs ne puisse naturellement le concevoir. Un monde qui souhaitait leur destruction.

Non, il n'y avait rien à célébrer. Juste acheter des putains de cadeaux qui ne serviront qu'à engraisser ces porcs de marchands, puis écouter les prêches lobotomisant des prêtres du Culte pour tenter d'oublier la crainte qui rongeait chacun des Eldiens emprisonné dans un monde n'avait jamais été aussi menaçant. Fêter Noël permettait aux hommes misérables d'oublier le temps d'une nuit leur existence cloîtrée entre deux Murs, entre ces remparts qui empestaient la pourriture. Fêter Noël c'était tout juste mieux que de mourir dehors.

Mais il y avait la fragrance entêtante de Mikasa qui volait encore dans l'air. Mikasa et son sale caractère qui lui avait à maintes reprises broyé les couilles lors de leurs affrontements. Mikasa et ses yeux sombres capable de lire en lui comme dans un livre ouvert. Mikasa qui voulait passer la soirée avec lui. Avec lui et personne d'autre.

Il se leva, épousseta consciencieusement son manteau d'hiver (c'était un vieux modèle que recevait chacun des soldats et comme toutes ses affaires il en prenait grand soin), rajusta son sempiternel foulard blanc, et poussa la porte de son bureau sans un regard de plus pour ses formulaires.

Ce soir il pouvait bien faire un effort.

* * *

\- « Tu es venu. »

Mikasa se tenait seule dans le froid au pied de la caserne des Bataillons. La neige tombait sur elle sans un bruit, aussi douce que du coton. Le timbre de sa voix était doux également, car si d'ordinaire son ton était aussi froid et tranchant que les lames d'acier qu'elle maniait avec dextérité, elle laissa ici consciemment transparaître sa joie presque enfantine teintée d'une légère surprise.

\- « On dirait bien que tu as réussi à faire des miracles.

\- Il faut que j'en profite alors. »

La jeune femme saisit le bras que lui tendait Rivaille à ses mots, et ils se dirigèrent hors du quartier général.

\- « Et qu'est-ce que tu as prévu pour ce soir ?

\- Je ne sais pas vraiment… Je me disais qu'on pourrait aller en centre ville. Ça doit être joli à cette époque. »

Rivaille hocha la tête pour marquer son assentiment, et lorsque Mikasa lui fit remarquer qu'il avait tout de même mit beaucoup de temps à se préparer, il enchaîna sur ses problèmes de constipation. Cela la fit doucement rire, c'était le genre d'humour merdique qu'ils appréciaient tous les deux. Ils continuèrent ainsi d'échanger des blagues de mauvais goût le long du trajet qui les menait vers la grande place du district.

La conversation se raréfia alors qu'ils approchaient du centre ville et qu'un monde coloré, bruyant et festif enflait peu à peu autour d'eux. Arrivés au cœur des réjouissances, ils se turent complètement et déambulèrent un peu au hasard dans les rues, laissés à une contemplation muette du spectacle qui s'offrait à eux. Une exubérance qui détonnait tant avec leur existence militaire stricte et morose qu'elle semblait presque irréelle. L'éclat agressif des guirlandes et des décorations venait découper le drap blanc de neige qui paraît silencieusement la ville, alors que le choc des chopes de bière mêlés indistinctement à la musique de noël s'échappait des tavernes dans une fanfare tonitruante. La nourriture alléchante et les marchandises accumulés sur le traiteaux des échoppes passaient de mains en mains au son cuivré des écus, et pour l'occasion les figures gigantesques de Rose, Maria et Sina venait orner les rues de la ville. Les sens aiguisés des deux soldats étaient assaillis de toutes parts, l'odeur de sucre et d'alcool venait chatouiller leurs narines tandis que le froid ardent de décembre agressait leur peau.

\- « C'est… agité. » - fit remarquer Mikasa au bout d'un moment. Exprimer ses émotions n'avaient jamais été son fort, ce fut ainsi tout ce qu'elle trouva à dire.

Rivaille ne put qu'acquiescer. Les soirées d'hiver avaient été froides et humides parmi les ombres putrides de la ville souterraine, même s'il avait parfois réussi à faire naître un peu de chaleur serré contre ses deux amis autour d'un feu. C'était le genre de choses dont il aimerait se rappeler plus en détail mais ce ne sont jamais ces souvenirs là qu'on se remémore.

\- « Je te paye une bière de noël ?

\- Si c'est moi qui offre, je suis partante. » – répliqua aussitôt la brune

Rivaille grommela un peu pour la forme en lançant des « tch » de convenance, mais se laissa gracieusement inviter par sa compagne. Il ignora soigneusement le clin d'œil lourdaud que lui lançait le vendeur, et Mikasa et lui continuèrent leur route vers le centre en sirotant le breuvage ambré à l'arrière goût d'épices.

\- « Quelle merde ce truc quand même. Ça ne vaut pas un bon thé. – il plissa son petit nez d'un air dégoûté. – Ça te plaît toi ?

\- Au moins ça réchauffe. – argua-t-elle en reprenant une gorgée – Et quant à la ville… c'est assez intimidant mais oui, je crois que ça me plaît. Ce n'est que la deuxième fois que je vois ça… »

Elle suspendit sa phrase pour jeter un léger coup d'œil à Rivaille. Il ne disait rien mais le regard encourageant qu'il lui lançait invita Mikasa à se confier un peu plus.

\- « Je n'avais jamais entendu parler de Noël lorsque je vivais dans les montagnes avec mes parents. Enfin je n'avais jamais entendu parler de grand chose, on avait d'autres coutumes, c'était une autre manière de vivre. Je ne l'ai fêté qu'une fois avec les Jaeger mais je n'ai plus trop de souvenirs. On était rentré tôt, Eren avait été puni pour avoir frappé un garde qui disait du mal des Bataillons avec une batte de piñata. Il me causait déjà tellement de soucis à l'époque.

\- C'est sûr que ça devait être dur à tenir des gamins comme vous. »

Mikasa lui donna un coup d'épaule alors qu'il ricanait. Ils évitèrent un groupe déjà bien éméché tandis que Rivaille reprenait :

\- « Et tu n'as pas dû fêter grand chose lors des entraînements.

\- Cette période était la pire. – confirma Mikasa - Je réalisais à quel point les autres souffraient du froid, ils vomissaient du sang, il y a même eu des accidents et surtout beaucoup d'abandons. – elle marqua une coutre pause. – Avant d'intégrer le camp ce n'était pas tellement mieux. On essayait tant bien que mal de gagner notre vie avec Eren et Armin. Je travaillais pour nous trois car c'était difficile pour Eren de garder un boulot avec son caractère et Armin se faisait malmener. J'étais à la plonge le soir du réveillon, c'était mieux payé, mais au fond j'aurai bien aimé profiter de la ville illuminée… Je suis heureuse de pouvoir la voir aujourd'hui. »

Elle serra les doigts de Rivaille à ses mots et il lui rendit son étreinte discrète. Elle voulut le remercier de l'avoir accompagnée et de l'écouter, le remercier simplement d'être là, mais elle n'en eut pas l'occasion. De la neige vint s'écraser sur sa figure avant de venir dégouliner dans sa bière. Rivaille venait de lui écraser de la neige dans la figure.

Le Capitaine ne pu se retenir d'esquisser l'un de ces rares sourires lorsqu'il vit Mikasa cracher l'eau glacée afin de crier avec force son mécontentement. Il aimait bien la faire crier. Et puis lorsqu'elle s'enfonçait dans la mélancolie un affrontement restait toujours la manière la plus simple de lui changer les idées. Elle avait ainsi posé sa bière contre le rebords d'une fenêtre, et elle s'était mise en garde, les genoux légèrement fléchis, une boule de neige compact dans sa main. Son regard noir de tueuse le transperça, ce putain de regard qui avait le don de le faire frissonner. Le visage impassible de Rivaille ne laissa toutefois rien paraître même s'il aimait définitivement la tournure que prenait les évènements. Il se contenta d'imiter sa posture, prêt au combat.

* * *

Ce n'était pas si différent de leurs entraînements quasi quotidiens, une tension identique crépitait dans l'air. La compétition entre eux était effectivement toujours aussi vive, et elle ne diminuerait que lorsque Rivaille serait trop vieux pour se mouvoir correctement à cause de son arthrite. En attendant les deux se comportaient comme des gosses tenaces et fiers, bien déterminés à ressortir vainqueur.

Ce fut Mikasa qui engagea l'assaut. Elle se laissa glisser sur le verglas de la rue si vite que Rivaille n'eut pas le temps de suivre son mouvement. Elle était déjà arrivée à son niveau, et effectua un dérapage contrôlé sur la glace, sa main armée prête à tirer. Rivaille parvint à esquiver la boule de neige en vrillant son corps. Le projectile vint alors s'écraser contre le mur derrière lui, pulvérisant la pierre au passage. Le coup arracha des cris affolés aux passants, l'un d'entre eux se demanda même à voix haute s'il ne s'agissait pas d'un obus, mais Rivaille n'y prêta pas attention. Il ressentit simplement une petite pointe de fierté en constatant comment Mikasa avait su s'approprier ses conseils, comment elle avait appris à utiliser le terrain à son avantage.

Elle s'était néanmoins trop rapprochée, c'était à lui de saisir sa chance. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à prendre de la neige, Rivaille saisit son bras. Il le tordit, et Mikasa surprise glissa sur le verglas. Le petit brun en profita alors pour lui faire définitivement perdre l'équilibre grâce à un tacle au niveau de la cheville. Il se laissa tomber sur Mikasa ses jambes emmêlées entre les siennes, ramassa une quantité conséquente de neige du plat de sa paume, et commença à la lui faire bouffer. Mikasa n'était néanmoins pas en reste. Elle écrasa le reste de sa boule de neige contre la face de Rivaille tout en se démenant vigoureusement pour essayer de passer au dessus de lui.

Bien qu'ils venaient juste de débuter leur affrontement, le combat avait déjà attiré les badauds. Un jeune garçon s'écria alors en pointant le brun du doigt :

\- « Je le connais lui ! C'est le Capitaine Rivaille des Bataillons d'Exploration !

\- T'es sûr ? – lui fit son ami, sceptique – On n'a pas l'impression que c'est le soldat le plus puissant de l'humanité comme ça, il m'avait l'air plus grand sur son cheval lors de la parade.

\- Mais oui je te dis c'est sa tête ! La fille aussi je sais que je l'ai déjà vu… »

Rivaille releva la tête mais au lieu de trouver les sales gamins il remarqua au loin la licorne verte qui venait orner l'uniforme d'un petit groupe de dignitaires de la police militaire. Un petit groupe d'enfoiré qui s'approchait d'eux à grands pas dans un claquement de bottes irréguliers aux accents sinistres.

\- « Si tu ne veux pas passer ton réveillon au poste pour combat de rue et troubles à l'ordre public, il va falloir courir. » - souffla-t-il à l'oreille de Mikasa qui essayait toujours de lui faire manger de la neige.

Avant qu'elle n'ait pu comprendre ce qu'il se passait, Rivaille avait bondit sur ses deux pieds. Il la saisit par l'avant bras pour l'aider à se remettre debout, puis la tira par la main alors qu'aussi agile qu'un chat il commençait à zigzaguer entre les étals des marchands. Mikasa se tourna et capta un instant les vociférations des policiers à leurs trousses. Il lui semblait que fuir les Brigades était une mauvaise idée, mais après tout Rivaille était loin de n'avoir que des bonnes idées, il vivait juste sans regrets, et elle se doutait qu'il réagissait selon ses instincts d'ancien criminel. Tant pis, il n'y avait plus qu'à courir.

Avec leur habileté exceptionnelle, les deux soldats d'élite se glissèrent parmi la foule qui devenait de plus en plus compacte. Ils parvinrent à se frayer un chemin, sautèrent, glissèrent sur la glace, et la clameur des policiers devint de plus en plus lointaine. Rivaille lui indiqua une ruelle transversale. Ils s'y engouffrèrent prestement en se fondant parmi les ombres.

\- « Grimpe. » - murmura-t-il en désignant du menton l'immeuble au pied duquel il se trouvait.

Mikasa incrédule le fixa bouche entrouverte pendant une seconde.

\- « Tu plaisantes ? On les a semés, ça devrait aller maintenant.

\- Tch. Les flics c'est comme les tiques, ça s'accroche si fort que tu te demandes comment tu vas t'en débarrasser. » - alors que Mikasa faisait une moue peu convaincue, il poursuivit : « Sans compter qu'il ne faut pas négliger ton entraînement. On n'a jamais fait d'escalade alors que c'est excellent pour la tridimensionnalité. Mais si tu hésites autant c'est sûrement parce que tu as peur d'être moins douée que moi. »

La jeune femme touchée dans son ego grommela tout en suivant son compagnon qui s'était déjà élevé de plusieurs mètres.

L'escalade était risquée à cause de l'obscurité et du gel qui rendait les parois glissantes, mais loin d'être irréalisable. L'immeubles de briques ne présentait pas de dévers et sa façade offrait de multiples prises larges et régulières qui leur permirent de s'élever rapidement.

\- « Tu vois que je me débrouille aussi bien que toi ! » - lui lança Mikasa, tenant dans un réflexe puéril à mettre les choses au clair.

\- « Je n'en ai jamais douté, imbécile. » - lui répondit doucement Rivaille un léger sourire aux lèvres.

Son ton était bas, trop bas pour que Mikasa ne puisse l'entendre. L'expression de l'homme qui se découpait dans le noir lui permit toutefois de comprendre le sens de ses paroles. Lui faire comprendre qu'il ne doutait pas. Une onde de chaleur incontrôlable traversa le corps de Mikasa, venant même réchauffer ses doigts engourdis par le froid. Mû par une énergie nouvelle, elle tracta ses bras et poursuivit son escalade jusqu'à arriver au niveau du Capitaine.

Ils se hissèrent sur le toit ensemble, puis s'écroulèrent dans la neige l'un contre l'autre. Alors que la pression retombait subitement, le sourire qui n'avait pas quitté leurs lèvres se mua en quelque chose d'un peu plus fort, un rire rauque, un flot cathartique incontrôlable. Des rires qui s'élevaient haut dans le ciel comme un feu dans la nuit de décembre. Ils restèrent ainsi un moment incalculable l'un contre l'autre, c'était le genre d'instant épuré où ils se sentaient vivants.

* * *

\- « La grande place n'est pas très loin. On pourrait aller la voir. Par les toits je veux dire. » - proposa Mikasa au bout d'un moment alors qu'elle avait recouvré sa respiration.

Rivaille hocha la tête en signe d'assentiment. Après que le brun se soit débarrassé de la neige fondue qui couvrait sa chevelure et son manteau (n'est pas maniaque chronique qui veut), ils poursuivirent leur route sur la tuile, foulant en silence la neige immaculée des toits. Ils arrivèrent bientôt au niveau de la cathédrale qui surplombait le centre du district.

\- « Prête pour une dernière escalade ? » - lui demanda Rivaille bien que cela ne soit pas vraiment une question.

Ce fut au tour de Mikasa d'acquiescer, et les deux soldats entreprirent de se hisser sur le clocher. Arrivés au plus haut point de la ville, leurs yeux s'écarquillèrent tandis qu'ils appréciaient dans un silence contemplatif la vue qui s'offrait à eux. Les festivités semblaient si loin à cette hauteur, et les hommes si minuscules. Les étals décorés formaient juste une rivière de lumière floue qui serpentaient entre les édifices de la ville. Et au dessus d'eux le ciel n'avait jamais été si ouvert, il était même possible d'oublier les Murs qui les entouraient tant le drap noir parsemé d'étoiles ne semblait jamais vouloir se finir.

Le vent froid vint balayer le haut du clocher et par réflexe Mikasa cacha le bas de son visage derrière son écharpe. Pas la rouge qu'elle portait lorsqu'ils s'étaient rencontrés, mais une bleue qu'elle s'était offerte avec l'argent de sa première paye.

\- « C'est magnifique. » - articula-t-elle derrière la laine. – « Et regarde là bas. »

Rivaille se détacha de sa contemplation du ciel alors que Mikasa lui montrait un point droit vers l'horizon, loin derrière le Mur Rose et même encore plus loin que le Mur Maria qu'ils avaient récemment reconquis. Bien plus loin que les remparts, il pouvait le deviner lui aussi, l'espèce de scintillement qui ressemblait à une étoile tombée du ciel.

\- « Il y a la mer.

\- On y sera bientôt. – lui assura-t-il. - L'expédition part dans quelques semaines.

\- Oui on y sera. Ensemble. »

Il n'y avait rien à ajouter. Il serait bientôt à la mer avec Mikasa. Mikasa l'emmènerait bientôt à la mer. Enfin.

* * *

Alors qu'à cette pensée pleine d'espoir Rivaille sentait un calme longtemps oublié se déverser en lui, les cloches carillonnèrent juste au dessous d'eux. La messe de minuit.

Le bruit énorme fut comme une déflagration. Il sentit les ondes remonter le long de ses os et de sa chair, si fort qu'il avait l'impression que le son prenait toute la place, si fort qu'il était comme anesthésié, si fort qu'il sentait qu'il pouvait exploser à n'importe quel moment.

Il balança sa tête de droite à gauche un peu au hasard et réalisa que Mikasa s'était tournée vers lui. Une lueur chaude, confiante dansait dans son regard. Comme si elle avait attendu ce moment. Comme si elle l'attendait depuis le début.

Un deuxième coup ou peut-être un troisième retentit, elle avait saisi sa main calleuse dans la sienne.

Au cinquième coup elle avait baissé son écharpe, et alors qu'il avait l'impression qu'il allait crever, il ne remarqua qu'à ce moment là à quel point elle était proche.

Au sixième coup son souffle chaud au parfum indescriptible mais familier vint caresser le creux de son coup.

Au septième coup il se noya dans ses yeux noirs et brillants. En comparaison le ciel semblait minuscule.

Au huitième coup, non le neuvième, il ne savait plus, il n'arrivait plus à compter, il se dit un peu bêtement que si Mikasa l'embrassait maintenant, ça ferait trop et qu'il allait mourir.

Au dixième coup son visage était si proche du sien qu'il pouvait détailler chaque parcelle de sa peau. Elle était magnifique.

Au onzième coup ils étaient trop loin pour ne faire qu'un mais trop proche pour pouvoir parler de distance. Ils étaient sur un fil et pouvaient basculer à chaque instant. Puis elle brûla les derniers centimètres qui les séparait.

Au douzième coup Mikasa ne l'embrassa pas.

Elle souffla simplement trois mots minuscules dans le silence. Trois mots insignifiants et pourtant si lourds de sens murmurés avec force à son oreille. Trois mots qui lui firent l'effet d'une bombe.

\- « Joyeux anniversaire, Rivaille. »

Il n'y eut plus de carillonnements assourdissants, plus de murmures, plus rien. Juste Mikasa serrée contre lui, ses lèvres avides contre les siennes, et son cœur qui explosait dans sa poitrine.

Il n'y avait besoins de rien de plus.

* * *

Le silence s'était maintenant fait depuis un moment, un silence apaisant comme ils aimaient en partager.

\- « J'avais oublié que c'était mon anniversaire. » - murmura Rivaille plus pour lui même que pour sa compagne, rompant ainsi la douce quiétude.

\- « Oh ? Tu avais oublié que tu étais le messie ? »

Mikasa lâcha cette dernière phrase en riant, de son rire qui ressemblait à un petit hoquet. Ils discutèrent du meilleur moyen d'éviter la police alors qu'ils se relevaient pour regagner le quartier général des Bataillons. Avant d'entamer la désescalade, Rivaille jeta un ultime regard au clocher de la cathédrale.

Fêter Noël ce n'était pas si mal.

* * *

 _J'espère que cet OS vous aura plus ! En gros je me suis demandé comment Rivaille et Mikasa fêteraient Noël (oui je me pose des questions existentielles), et ça a donné cette petite histoire, très mièvre parfois, écrit au fil de la plume._

 _N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé, les reviews font toujours très plaisir ! Un commentaire serait un beau cadeau de votre part, ça tombe bien c'est la période._

 _Joyeux Noël à tous !_


End file.
